Tinwe Ohtas
by Culf
Summary: A SW/LotR xover. DOES HAVE A PLOT!!! NO SLASH!!! Oh, and if you wondered, Tinwe Othas is supposed to be elvish for Star Wars. *UPDATED* PLEASE, R&R!!!
1. Luke I

Man of stars (the other name of this story) by  
  
Culf  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Han Solo, Chewbacca, C-3PO, R2-D2, Endor, Thranduil, Mirkwood, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger or Ron Weasly. The only thing I do own is Linelien.  
  
Authors note: This is my first Fanfic, and I hope you like it. The language is not very good, because english is not my language. This story, as you can see, is a bit of a cross over, and you should have read Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire and Lord of the Rings. You should also have seen Star Wars episode VI, Return of the Jedi, because the plot is from these books and movie. If anyone things it's a terrible sin to mix these, I hope you will forgive me.  
  
  
  
"Come on Harry, you got to learn this till tomorrow." Harry looked at Hermione. He knew he had to learn this spell, or else, he would probably get the chance to study a dragon from inside. Ron was already sleeping, and Harry felt envious. He pushed the thought away. He had decided not to think about Ron. Not when he was acting like such a jerk.  
  
"Accivo book" Harry yelled and pointed his wand at the two books on a drawer. A green beam flew out of the wand. It hit the books and disappeared. Harry ran over and checked the books. There was no damage.  
  
"Harry, the spell is Accio, not Accivo." Hermione was already correcting his mistakes.  
  
"Maybe an inside study of a dragon isn't such a bad idea after all?" he thought and got ready to try again.  
  
*******  
  
Han mumbled curses by himself.  
  
"It doesn't look like Han likes this place." Luke thought. Endor was full of bushes and threes, and was not the place for a pilot. The environment was strange to Luke too. He had lived all of his life on a desert planet where nothing grew. Leia and Chewbacca got along all right, but 3PO was wailing by himself, cause no one bothered to listen.  
  
Suddenly, Luke felt a disturbance in the Force. Leia must have felt something like it, cause both of them laid their heads back and looked at the sky. There they saw a shining green beam heading right towards them in an enormous speed. Nothing could be done. The beam struck them a second later.  
  
Luke noticed a horrible headache coming up. Everything was a big blur, and he couldn't hear anyone. He blinked a couple of times, and his eyes confirmed what his ears had told him. There where no one around. I took him another couple of seconds to discover that this was not the same place he'd just been at. He looked around.  
  
It was still bushes and trees around, but where he had been, it had been more space between the trees, and the ground had been full off ferns. Now he was standing on a path which wasn't there earlier. The trees was so cramped that only a few sunrays found the way through all the leaf and the twigs. There were little, black furry animals with a long, bushy tail running around in the trees. The path was about 2 foot wide, and it looked like a long corridor, because of all the trees. After a little wile the path turned, and the rest of the road was hidden by the woods.  
  
Luke got up.  
  
"Han, Leia! Your here? Chewy, R2, 3PO?" No answer. "Where is everybody?" He started following the road. "Leia?" he said carefully. He turned the corner.  
  
Suddenly he was standing face to face with at least ten disgusting, slimy, creatures. The creatures somehow reminded him of sandpeople, but they didn't look like them. Their skin had a sick gray color. Their noses were flat, and some had chains hanging from their pointy ears (which seemed to miss chunks of flesh) and noses. Their hair was black and greasy.  
  
Luke backed and reached for his lightsaber. If the monsters had known what was best for them, they would have fled in the opposite direction, but instead, they pulled out some primitive weapons made of metal, and moved against Luke.The lightsaber made a low buzzing sound before Luke stroked down at the beasts. They didn't have a chance against Luke and his jedi skills. He took a backflipp over the nearest, then penetrated him in the back with his saber. At the same time there were coming two other right att him, but Luke put the palm of his hand in their direction, and they bout flew backwards.* He stroked down the beasts, and soon, they were all laying dead in front off him. He switched off the lightsaber and hung it back on his belt.  
  
Swosh...  
  
Luke turned. The biggest of these monsters must have managed to get behind him, and were now standing with his weapon raised over his head, ready to strike Luke. The beasts mouth exposed it's teeth in a horrible smile, and it's face was wrenched in terrifying look. Luke stood stunned. Suddenly the monster backed over and was about to hit him, but Luke made a quick leap to the left, and watched the brute hit the ground. A long stick was standing out of the back of it's head. Luke looked the way that the stick must have come from. There there was a shape folded in a green cloak and hood. The hood covered the shapes face, and Luke couldn't see what had saved him. The shape went over to the beast with long, graceful steps, and pulled the stick, which ended in a sharp piece off metal, out of the monsters scull. It used the creatures clothes to wipe the stick clean. Luke watched, his mouth open. The cloacfolded creature turned against him.  
  
"Even though the war of the Ring is over, there still is evil resting in Middle-Earth. You better be careful." Luke had never before heard such a beautiful voice. It was soft, and it obviously belonged to a woman. He just stood there, silent of wondering. She turned, but kept her hood down to cover her face.  
  
"Who are you, and why are you here?". Luke felt like waking from a dream.  
  
"I'm Luke Skywalker, jedi-knight Where I am, and how I got here, I don't know.". She watched him, then said  
  
"You are in Mirkwood, the land of Thranduil. Where did you come from?"  
  
"I came from the moon of Endore," he answered "Is Mirkwood a part of it?" Maybe there had been an explosion that had blown him to another place on Endor? Judging by how few wounds he had, and that the only harm done to the nature around him, was the ones he'd made himself in the middle of the fight, it wasn't very likely."Mirkwood is a part off Middle-earth. I have never heard off Endor."  
  
Luke got more and more confused. Middle-earth? Mirkwood? Was Middle-earth a planet? He had never heard of it before, but there were to many planets to know them all.  
  
"Peculiar."  
  
"What?" Luke turned. "I have seen many wounds before, even on orcs, but never anything like this." She pointed on the wounds made by Lukes lightsaber.  
  
"How did you do that?" Luke felt her eyes penetrate him from underneath her hood.  
  
"How I did it is my business ." He didn't feel like shearing all his secrets with someone he didn't even know the name off. "Who and what are you?" he said. "Are you a human?"  
  
The creature removed her hood. Underneath was the most beautiful face he had ever seen. She had a smooth, brown hair, hanging lose, except for two little braids, which connected in the back of her head. She had pointy ears, red cheeks and bright green eyes. It seemed as if her entire being beamed, and for a second, Luke was lost in her beauty.  
  
"My name is Linelien." She started. "I am an elf of Thranduils people."  
  
"An elf? What's that?" Luke hadn't heard of those aliens, but they were beautiful. They must be more beautiful than angles, and they were supposed to be the most beautiful creatures in the universe.  
  
"You do not know what an elf is?" Linelien looked strangely on Luke. "I thought all creatures in Middle-earth knew that."  
  
"I'm not from Middle-earth." Luke said. "I come from a planet called Tatooine."  
  
"Tatooine?" Linelien said confused. "I have never heard of that land.  
  
"Tatooine is not a country." Luke hurried to say. "It's a planet." Linelien got more confused by every second.  
  
"You impress me, human. I am 547 years, and still you know so much I know nothing about. Tell me, what is a planet?"  
  
"Well..." Luke said, and started explaining about solar systems, stars and planets. Linelien stood completely silent, listening carefully to everything he said. She did not, of course, believe everything, but she found it amusing to listen to. When Lukes stories came to an end, he said.  
  
"You still haven't told me what an elf is." Linelien looked at him, then said  
  
"I will tell you on the way to the house of Thranduil, jedi-knight." He smiled.  
  
"Call me Luke." She returned his smile and pulled her hood over her head again. They started walking, and Linelien told Luke all about the creation of elves, and their story.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Authors second note: For those who didn't see it, the reason for the orcs flying backwards was that Luke used the Force.  
  
How did you like it? Please review. Culf waves her hand, and uses the Force. "You will now review my story." Thank you very much. You may also mail me at man_of_stars@hotmail.com 


	2. Han II

Man of stars  
  
By  
  
Culf  
  
  
  
Chapter II  
  
Authors note: Sorry that the chapter is so short. I'll try to make it longer next time. BTW, I know I should have put this in the first chapter, but I forgot to. Please forgive me. One of the reasons for me mixing Star Wars, Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings is that both George Lukas and J K Rowling was inspired by JRR Tolkiens fabulous work, LotR. Because of this, I thought that it would be great fun to mix those stories with LotR. Hope you like it. Disclaimer:Still don't own anything except Linelien.  
  
  
  
"Ouch!" Han got up. It felt like a wookie was standing on his head. "Where am I?" He could remember the forest moon Endor, and his mission there. Where were the others? He couldn't see them anywhere. "Leia!" "Luke!" No answer. What had happened?  
  
"Excuse me Mister, what is wrong?" Han turned and reached for his blaster. Then he saw the creature which had been talking to him. It looked like a 15 year old boy, but he wasn't taller than 3'5 foot. The boy was a bit large around the waist, and he was wearing a waistcoat with golden buttons, a shirt and some pants that didn't reach down to his feats, which was rather large, and covered in curly hair. The creature had brown, curly hair and friendly brown eyes.  
  
"Stop, or I'll shoot." Han said, his hand on his blaster.  
  
"Shoot, Sir?" the creature looked confused and a little scared. "But, where is your arrow?" Han removed his hand from the gun. The creature didn't look dangerous. He looked around, and discovered, to his great surprise, that he wasn't on the same place he had been a couple of minutes ago. He was on a path, and on the ground, there were flowers and grass, not ferns and moss. It was more space between the trees, and there was a really primitive building right by the road. When he looked closer, he noticed a small river going trough the building.  
  
"What are you?" he asked the creature.  
  
"Im a hobbit," he answered. "My name is Robin Gamgee, son of Samwise Gamgee." he said, proudly, hoping for a reaction from Solo, but when it didn't come, he continued, a little disappointed. "Who are you, Sir." Han looked at the hobbit. He had never heard of hobbits before, but they didn't look dangerous, so he didn't see anything wrong with telling who he was.  
  
"My name is Han Solo, pilot. Can you tell me where I am?" The hobbit looked confused at him.  
  
"Pilot?" These creatures hadn't heard about spacecrafts before. The hobbit didn't seem to care to much, because he hurried to answer the question. "You are in Hobbiton, in the Shire, Sir. Home of the Hobbits." Han got more and more confused.  
  
"The Shire is a part of Endor, right?" the hobbit looked just as confused as Han felt. "Endor? Excuse me Sir, but I've never heard of Endor, even though I have studied a few of my fathers maps." Han felt a tiny bit of hope.  
  
"Does your father have a map over this place?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." the hobbit answered proudly. "Lots."  
  
"May I speak to your father?" the smuggler asked friendly.  
  
"Of course, Sir." The hobbit said. "Come, I'll show you where we live." Han followed the boy. They followed the path past the primitive building. By the road, there were doors and windows in the ground, and outside the doors, small gardens. There were often hobbits outside, working in the gardens, But as soon as they saw han, they hid behind their doors.  
  
"You must excuse them Sir." Robin said "They are still afraid of the big people. But with a good reason Sir, after what the wizard did."  
  
"What did this wizard do?" Solo asked curiously.  
  
"He destroyed our land. He made us his slaves, and made us live many in little houses instead of our choosy little hobbit holes.He polluted our air, Sir, and threw many innocent people in his dungeons. Luckily, my father, Merry, Pippin and Mister Frodo returned from their quest, Sir." They saved us from the wizard and his servant, and my father had brought home some magic soil, that made everything grow again."  
  
"But," Solo said, "if one of the big people did this to you, how come your not scared of me?"  
  
"I was born after that incident." Robin answered "And my father always told me that not all big people and wizards are bad." They were now in front of a small hill with doors and gardens every were.  
  
"That's where we live." the hobbit said, and pointed at a green door on the top of the hill. "Bag End."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Keep reviewing... 


	3. Leia III

Man of Stars By Culf  
  
Chapter III  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. As much as i would like it, I still own nothing but Linelien. Authors note: Hope you like this story. Please, review...  
  
Leia remembered feeling something, then looking up. She had seen a green beam heading directly at her. She had no time to do anything. Now she was was laying on the ground. She could smell flowers, and heard something sing, but their voices sounded like whistling. It was a lovely song, and when she opened her eyes, she saw little animals flying in the air. It was they who sang. There was beautiful flowers everywhere, and the sun was shining brightly. Leia felt like she could listen to the animals song forever. This place reminded her of her home planet Alderaan, but it was much more beautiful than Alderaan. She looked around. She couldn't see either Han nor Luke. She wondered where they were, and where she was. How did she get there? She got up, and was about to call for them, when suddenly a voice called.  
  
"Holt, young Lady!" Leia froze. The voice didn't sound like a stormtrooper. She raised her hands slowly.  
  
"Turn around!" the voice said. The voice was beautiful, Leia noticed. It sounded like the voice of a young man soft, but determent. Yet, it was something wise and timeless about it.  
  
"Turn around now, Lady." Another voice said. This to belonged to a man, but it was tougher and more brutal than the first one. It seemed almost a little hostile. She turned. She was facing two men. One was a tall man. His hair was blond, he had blue eyes, a very pretty face, and his ears was pointy. He was wearing a green cloak,underneath, all his clothes was green, except his boots, which was made of leader. Beside him stood a guy who only reached just above the blond mans waist. He had a long brown hair, which wasn't nearly as smooth as the blond guys. He had a beard and a mustache, which was the same color as the hair. His face was carved, and mostly hidden behind his hair and beard, which was both braided. He wore a helmet made of leather and metal, and the rest of his clothes was brown, except for a green cloak, which looked exactly the same as the blond guys cape. The blond man started talking. The first voice had belonged to him..  
  
"Who are you, Lady, and why are you walking in the land of Ithilien without permission?"  
  
"I didn't know where I was, and I don't know how I got here. I don't even know where this Ithilien is." Leia answered. Where was she?  
  
"Ithilien," the blond man said, a bit more softly, noticing the hint of panic in Leias voice "is a part of Gondor. It is near to Mordor, and we have to guard it well, even now, when the Ring is destroyed, and the Dark Lord has fallen. Orcs do get here sometimes, but the never get far. We slay them before the can do much harm. Now tell me, my Lady, who are you?"  
  
"I am princess Leia." She answered, a bit more relaxed. "Who are you?"  
  
"I," the tall man said, "am Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil."  
  
"And I," said the short man beside him, " I am Gimili, son of Gloin."  
  
"I am sorry Princess, but we have to take you to the King of Gondor, King Elessar."  
  
"Why?" Leia asked, panicking What about Han and Luke? Where were they? Where was she? Was she still on Endor?  
  
"I am sorry, princess Leia, but you have broken the law, and must stand before the King." The little man, Gimili, said " But do not worry. He is a kind and fair king. You will be in no trouble."  
  
"Gimili," Legolas said. "Wait here with Princess Leia, and I will ask the rangers if they can spare a horse to the Lady."  
  
"All right." Gimili said, but he didn't seem to like being left to baby sit a princess with a funny hairdo.  
  
"Wait, Prince Legolas!" Leia cried. Legolas stopped and turned against the princess. "I was with some others, before I woke up here. If you see anyone or anything, please tell them you found me!"  
  
"I will!" Legolas called.  
  
  
  
Leia sat down by herself, thinking about what had happened. How could she wake up a completely different place from where she had been. Besides, there weren't supposed to be any people on Endor except stormtroopers, and the two guys she had just talked to was not stormtroopers. She was sure about that.  
  
  
  
Legolas was back, and he had brought two four legged animals.  
  
"You do know how to ride, Princess?" he asked.  
  
"Please, call me Leia. And I do know how to ride, but I have never been riding an animal like that." Legolas looked shocked. "You have never been riding a horse?" "Don't worry," she said. "I'll manage." Then she jumped up on the horse offered to her. Legolas jumped up on his own horse with an incredible elegance, and the horse didn't even seem to notice. Gimili climbed up behind him. Then Legolas said some strange words to the horses, and they started to move, just slow enough for Leia not to fall off.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Authors note: No, this will NOT be a Legolas mush. Leia will not fall in love with Legolas, because she loves Han Solo. I've been trying to keep Legolas true to the books, not the movie, and the only thing he got from Orli is his looks. Now I will be happy if you do NOT compare him to what he is like in all the Legolas Love fanfics. Thang you very buch... 


	4. Luke IV

Man of Stars By Culf  
  
Chapter IV  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing but Linelien. Well, I do own the plot, though, but still, the characters and the places (except Linelien) belongs to either George Lucas, JK Rowling or JRR Tolkien. Authors note: Ain't Han great? *grins*  
  
  
  
Luke and Linelien had been walking for sometime now, but Luke had barely noticed. He had found Linelien's stories very fascinating, and it seemed to form in front of his eyes. Linelien broke of.  
  
"There is the house of Thranduil." She said, and pointed on a big door in the ground, with trees in line on both sides.  
  
"It's an underground fortress." She explained. They went to the door, and she opened it. Inside there was a great hall. It reminded Luke of Cloud city.The floor and walls were made of white marble. In the other end of the hall, there was a stair which went down to another room.Linelien walked over to the stairs.  
  
"Come." She said. Luke followed. They went down the stairs trough different rooms, most of them made out of marble, except the doors, which was made of dark wood, and patterned with silver. Luke found the doors very interesting. He had only seen doors of metal which went up or down when they opened or closed. The doors here was pushed into, or pulled out of the rooms. It was really simple, but Luke wondered why they didn't use them on his planet. They were much prettier. Luke suddenly noticed that they had stopped. They stood in front of a big door, guarded by two male elves. Their hair was blond, and they were holding a long stick each, both which ended in a sharp metal piece. Luke didn't doubt that, with a little power, those things could go right trough you and kill you. Linelien said some strange words which Luke did not understand, but the other elves did. One of them nodded, and opened the door. Linelien stepped inside, and made a sign for Luke to do the same. Inside there was a man, sitting on a throne, also made of wood, patterned with leaves of silver. It was splendid. The man sitting on the throne seamed wise beyond years. His hair was dark, as was his beard. He did truly look like a king. There was something kind in his blue yes, which looked at Luke in surprise. Linelien bowed for the king, as did Luke.  
  
"Arise." The king said. "Why are you here?" he asked Luke.  
  
"I do not know why I'm here, my Lord." Luke said , using the same the same title as Linelien did, though it felt weird, as he remembered how Vader referred to the Emperor as 'My Lord'. "I don't even know how I got here. The only thing I remember is that I was on Endor with my friends, when I saw a green beam, heading straight at us. When it hit me, I passed out. Then, woke up here. I don't know what happened." He confessed, and he could, somehow, feel that the king believed in him, but he still asked Linelien about what she had seen.  
  
"My Lord,"Linelien started "I heard great noise, so I followed the sound. When I got were the noise had come from, I saw eleven of the orcs we had hunted for some while now, dead around him. A twelfth was standing behind him, ready to strike, but I managed to shoot it first. I went over to the man, which introduced himself as Luke Skywalker, Jedi-knight. He claims to come from another world, but I do not know if it is true, my Lord."  
  
"My Lord," Luke started, "I think that I can prove that I'm not from this planet." As he said this, he looked at Linelien, as if he was to prove it to her, not Thranduil.  
  
"Let us see you proves then, jedi-knight." Thranduil said. Luke concentrated, then lifted Thranduils throne, with the king still on it, made it float for a couple of seconds, then carefully placed it on the ground again. Linelien looked at Luke in disbelief, which returned the look with a childish grin, his entire face crying something like "I told you so!" The king looked shocked, then, recovering, Thranduil gave a short applause, before speaking.  
  
"I must admit, I have not seen anyone like you before." He said, his voice shacking a little. "You have the power of an istari, yet, you are none, I can tell. Who are you, and where are you from?"  
  
"Who I am, has already been told, your majesty. I am Luke Skywalker, jedi knight. I come from the planet Tatooine."  
  
"I see." The king answered. "but you have not yet told us how you got to the land of Mirkwood."  
  
"I don't know how I got here, my Lord." Luke said, trying not to be rude. "One minute I was on the forest moon Endor with my friends, and the next, I woke up in a completely different forest, getting attacked by some disgusting monsters which you call orcs."  
  
"You had not heard about orcs before?" the king asked, confused.  
  
"No, your majesty." Luke said, starting to feel a little stupid.  
  
"I did not even know about elves before Linelien told me about them." he said, and looked over at her." Thranduil sensed something about the jedi that made him believe in him. Then he remembered what this boy had told him.  
  
"You said you were in a different forest with your friends before you ended up here. Do you know where they are?"  
  
"No, your majesty, I don't. I would like to go and look for them." Thranduil noticed the fear in the boys voice. The fear of something bad happening to his friends. He felt sorry for him. He was, judging by the looks, only a young boy. Yet, there were something different about him.  
  
"I am sorry, jedi-knight, but there is to dangerous for you to go outside now. I will send some of my men to look for them, and in the meantime, I would request for you to stay here. At night, this wood is no place for a young boy. Linelien. Would you take Sir Skywalker to his room?"  
  
"Certainly, my lord." She said. She followed Luke to a room. This to, was made out of marble. There was a large bed, made out of wood, with white blankets and pillows on. "That is your bed." Linelien said, pointing at it. "And that," she said, pointing on a large hollow in the floor, filled with water, "is your pool. That's where you can get cleaned." Luke had never seen anything like it. That was not the way he was used to get clean. What a waste of water! Back home on Tatooine, there was no one who could use that much water to get clean. Everyone used a fresher. It was very little water on Tatooine, but it didn't seem to be a problem here.  
  
"I'll leave you to get some rest, Luke." Linelien said. He was ripped out of his thoughts.  
  
"Oh... Ok. Will I see you tomorrow?"  
  
"I will wake you in time for breakfast, if you like." she answered.  
  
"Great." He smiled. "See you tomorrow. Good night." She left.  
  
Luke took a look at the pool. Why not? He thought. Let's give it a try. He undressed and slipped into the pool. He felt it relaxing to have the hot water embracing him. After a while, he got up and used one of the towels laying by the pool to dry himself. He got dressed, and tried to meditate, like Yoda and Ben had thought him. He knew for sure by now that he was no longer on Endore. He wasn't even in the same galaxy he'd been half a day ago. The Force had confirmed it. He could sense Han and Leia, but no one else. Not even Darth Vader, his own father.That's why he was sure he was someplace else. Luke had felt him every night since the incident in Cloud City. That was the first time he had confronted Vader. He had seen him once before, on the Death Star, but that time he'd been told that Darth Vader had killed his father. In Cloud City, Luke had fought Vader, still thinking it was his fathers killer. Then Vader had reviled himself as Anakin Skywalker, his father. Luke had refused to believe him, but deep inside, he knew it was true. Both Yoda and Ben had confirmed it. They had also told him something else. He couldn't quit explain it. It had been something deep down he'd known nothing about, but when Ben told him, it made perfectly sense. He'd known it all along, though he had not yet discovered it. He should have told Leia about it, but there was never the right opportunity to tell her. He certainly couldn't while Han was gone, and when they had found him, there was to much going on to tell her. He wish he had. He wouldn't have liked it if Leia had been hiding something like this. After all, people had the right to know who they where, and were they came from. The truth was that no one except Luke, knew that Leia was his sister. His twin sister, as a matter of fact. Darth Vader was her father as well, and she deserved to know. Or to not know. Luke wasn't sure. It had been a terrible shock for him to know the truth, and it might be even harder on Leia, after what he'd done to her and Han.  
  
Luke felt the need for sleep, and his meditation was going nowhere. He went to bed, but stayed awake to think things over. Finally, he fell asleep.  
  
Luke was standing in a room, next to his sister, Leia, who was kneeling. They were standing in front of a man on a throne. He was taller than Luke, and his hair was dark brown. It reached his shoulders. He had a prominent chin and blue eyes. The way he acted reminded Luke of a judge.  
  
"What is this place?" Luke cried. It looked like the man talked to her, like he was presenting her doom, but he didn't hear anything. "Why is she here? What will you do to her?" No one answered. Luke was panicking. What did he do to his sister? What did he say? Luke turned. There were two other men there. One looked like an elf, with his long, blond hair and his pointy ears. The other was definitively not an elf. He was about 5 foot tall. His hair and beard was brown, and his face wasn't nearly as smooth as the elves. His hair and his mustache was braided, and his head was covered by a helmet made out of leather and metal. "Please. Tell me. What is happening here?" Luke tried to talk to the elf. He didn't respond. Nor did the little man beside him. Some one was knocking the door. No one in the room reacted. Luke went over to the huge door and opened it. There were no one there. It knocked again. What happened? Again, it knocked, but this time, he could hear a voice calling his name. "Luke! It is me, Linelien. You told me to wake you up for breakfast."  
  
Luke woke up. It had been a dream. Some kind of Force vision, he thought. "I'm coming." He said. He got dressed and went outside. Linelien was still outside, waiting with his breakfast.  
  
"Here you are." she said, handing him the tray. She was about to leave, when Luke called her back.  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life." He started. "I owe you one."  
  
"Begin your pardon, Luke, but what do you owe me? I have not given you anything."  
  
"It's an expression." Luke explained. "It means that, because you saved my life, I owe you the favor of doing the same for you, if you should ever need it."  
  
"Oh." Linelien said, as if to confirm that she understood what he meant. "Well, I better be close to you if anything goes wrong." She smiled before she left, but first, she told him that the king would await him in the throne room when he had finished his breakfast.  
  
Luke hurried to eat, then left for the room he where the king had been the former day.He went down the hallway, until he saw the guards which had been there the former day. Luke was about to say something to the guards, but one of them opened the door as soon as he got near enough, then said  
  
"The king awaits you."  
  
  
  
Luke got inside. He knelt before king Thranduil, who, to Luke's surprise, was standing. Suddenly, he understood. The king didn't feel like going on another "throne-ride". Luke looked up at the king, grinning. Thranduil smiled back, and told him to rise up. "I hope your night has been pleasant, knight. I must ask, have you made up your mind of what you would like to do now? Will you rest here, in the land of Mirkwood, or have you decided something else?" the king asked, his voice making no suggestions except the ones he had proposed.  
  
"I must go find my friends, my Lord." Said Luke, addressing the king the same way as the elves did. "I must leave."  
  
"Very well, Sir knight." Lord Thranduil responded. "I will give you a horse and some food for your journey."  
  
"But my Lord," Luke started "I can't accept this. It is to much." Luke had no idea what a horse was, but giving a stranger both food, and this horse, was something he couldn't understand. Why should he be so kind to him?  
  
"I insist that you accept my gifts, jedi. If for nothing else, then for killing the orcs that have been destroying my land."  
  
"All right, my Lord. I accept your gifts." Luke knew better than to cross the royalties. Luke thought about Princess Leia and remembered how mad she could get.  
  
  
  
An elf had showed him his horse and given him some food for his journey. It looked kind of like cookies. The elf had called them lembas. He was also given some bottles of water. He wanted to tell Linelien goodbye, but the elf said that she had left while he was talking to the king, and that it might be several days before she returned. Luke knew that could not wait that long before he went looking for his friends, so he had to leave.  
  
He felt bad about leaving, but then he remembered the vision of his sister. It was in the future, but he still had no time to waste.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Han V

Man of stars by Culf  
  
Chapter IV  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars or LotR. As I said before, they belong to either George Lucas or JRR Tolkien, and nothing I would ever do is likely to change that. Authors note: Just the thought of Han and Sam in the same place makes the Force go wild because it would get to witness it. I wish I was the Force! I wish I was carbonit! I wish I could stop fantasize about things being things I could never be.  
  
Sam Gamgee was sitting outside Bag End, smoking his pipe, when he saw his son, Robin and a stranger walking up the hill. Sam's first thought was that Strider was comming to visit, but he soon discovered that he was wrong. The man was taller than Aragorn, his hair was shorter, and not as dark. He was wearing a skirt, some grey pants with a red stripe going down the side of it, and a dark blue vest. The man had a strange object clinging to his thigh. Sam saw that something was troubling the man.  
  
Han and Robin was walking up the hill, towards the green door, when Han discovered the little man sitting outside the door, smoking something. He seamed to put it out when they got closer.  
  
When they finally reached the top of the hill, the hobbit stood up, and shook hands with Han, introducing himself as Samwise Gamgee. The hobbit was taller than Robin, and his hair was blond, starting to get gray. He was also wearing a vest, a skirt and some pants that didn't reach all the way down to his large, hairy feet's. "So, what can I do you for?" the elderly hobbit asked. "Han here would like to see some of your maps dad." Robin told his father. "Yeah, I am kind of lost, you see." Han continued. He hated to ask for someone's help, having to depend on them wanting to help. As a child, he had decided not to depend on ANYONE, but he was desperate. He needed to find the others.  
  
"You don't know where the shield generator is, do you?" Sam stared at the man, trying not to show how confused he was.  
  
"Excuse me Sir, the what? I have never heard of anything like that before." *Great* Han thought. When he finally dignified himself to ask for help, no one was able to help him. He had to keep trying, though. Leia and the others depended on him.  
  
"It's a huge building, and it will most likely be lot's off stormtroopers around." "Soldiers in white armors." He explained as both the hobbits looked at him with faces looking like question marks. *This is no good* he thought, getting ready to strode of to find the place by himself, when the door flew open and something ran into him.  
  
*********  
  
After rolling down half the hill looking like that boulder from Indiana Jones (sorry, just had to :) ) the human/hobbit stopped. Han, recovering from the shock, finally manage to pull the other persons hair out of his eye. He raised, and discovered that all his clothes was covered in grass. Then, he saw the other being. All he could see was golden hair everywhere and some ears which couldn't be redder if they'd been pulled of by a gundark. The hobbit removed her hair from her face, and a face, if possible, redder than the ears unfolded. She was beautiful. She had blue, innocent eyes, and her hair was curly, just as every hobbit he'd seen on the way over, but she was the first he saw with blond hair. She was also the first female hobbit he'd seen, dressed as a boy.  
  
"I'm sorry..." she muttered. "Didn't see ya. Was on my way over to the Took's." "Hey!" she cried, as realization dawned upon her. "You're one of them big people!" she looked like she'd heard herself speaking, and flushed scarlet. "Sorry..." she said once again.  
  
"Nothing to be sorry about." Han found this hobbit pretty amusing. "Never minded being runed over by a pretty lady. Even if she is half my size." If the girl had been red before, it was nothing compared to now. She almost turned black.  
  
"So, what's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Elanor Gamgee."  
  
"Pleasure, Elanor. Han Solo here. Nice to meet you." She must have been about 19 years old. Samwise and Robin, seaming to recover from the shock as well, now came running down the hill.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, Master Solo." Samwise apologized.  
  
"Don't be. I'm all right, pal. No harm done." Sam looked relieved, but then turned to his daughter.  
  
"Elanor, I thought I'd told you to slow down."  
  
"I'm sorry father." She lowered her gaze. Then, asked. "What is he doing her? No big people, except for Aragorn, ever come here."  
  
"This is Han Solo, he met Robin just outside Hobbiton. He is looking for someplace called a... I'm sorry, what did you call it again?"  
  
"A shield generator." Answered Han.  
  
"Oh yes. He was looking for this shield generator but seams to be lost."  
  
"I could help him find it!" Elanor cried out. This sounded exciting.  
  
"I'm sure you could Elanor, but even if I found it, it would be much to dangerous for you to follow, young lady." Han laughed.  
  
"I'm not afraid. I know how to fence, and there has never been any orcs around here." He was not going to deny her this adventure. She had longed for one ever since she first heard the story of how Master Frodo and her father had went all the way to Mont Doom to throw in that ring.  
  
"She will be a great help, Master Solo. She know the woods, and she is, as she told you, quite good at fencing. As for the "young lady" part, I fear she will never be a true lady." The elderly hobbit smiled. "She might help you find your friends."  
  
The smuggler had no idea of how to turn this offer down, and to be honest, he didn't want to. The hobbit girl seamed to be more than able to take care of herself, and it would be great to have someone who knew this place to show him where to look.  
  
"All right then, Master Elanor," Han teased. "If you would like to help me, I would be glad to have your company." The last time Han had seen anybody grin like that, must have been that time Luke blew up his first TIE-fighter. It made Han grin himself.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Elanor had wasted no time in packing, and was now, ten minutes later, standing outside, ready to leave. She was saying goodbye to her father and brother. For some reason the corillian couldn't quite get, she flung herself at her father and gave him a huge hug. She then turned and walked over to Solo, ready to leave.  
  
******** Elanor ********  
  
I had just received the food I needed for the journey, and was ready to leave. I gave my lill' brother a hug, then turned towards my father.  
  
"I think it's time for you to have this." He said. To my great surprise, it was Sting, the elven sword, first belonging to Bilbo, then Frodo, and finally, my father, Sam. And now, I was to carry it. I flung myself at him, hugging him as hard as I could, not wanting to let go. He was the best father in Middle-Earth, and I knew that my little quest would not be a day trip. Somehow, he must have known as well. It was horrible to leave them, but this was what I had wanted for my entire life, and I was going to go through with it, if I had to leave everything but my bones and skin to do it. I turned towards Solo, and started walking.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Authors second note: I'll try to get people into character, but it may take a while. Have patient with me, as this is my first fan fic, and english ain't my native thong. I hope you like this story. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Also read me second fanfic, "Who is she?" 


	6. Leia VI

Man of Stars by Culf  
  
Disclaimer: Have a beard, I do not. Wear flannel, I don't. Then I do not own Star Wars. George Lucas has a beard. Wear flannel, he does, all the time. Then he must own Star Wars. A man I am not. Fight in WWI, I did not. I did not die in 1973. That must mean I'm not Tolkien. Own Lord of the Rings, he does. Not me. A teenage girl, I am. Writing and reading fanfiction, I am. That must mean I am Culf. Own the plot and Linelien, I do. Lucky I am, but not that lucky.  
  
Authors note: VI chapter is up. Oooh... Leia will not fall in love with Legolas, but will he love her??? Evil, me? Muahaha...! J/K  
  
They had been riding for an entire day, and Leias rear was getting sore. That was, however, not the thing that worried her. She wanted to search for Han, Luke and the rebel alliance. They could be in trouble, and she would not let them down. She had to find them. The Death Star must be operational by now, and she should have seen either a big explosion in the sky, or this moon should have been blown up already. What had happened?  
  
  
  
They had set camp, and a fire was now burning. The world changed when night occurred. Color turned into shades of gray, making the world seam hostile. The crackling fire chased the cold away, but she could feel it trying to creep up on her from behind. Nothing was the way they were supposed to, and the fact that Leia didn't know what was happening, scared her like nothing else could. She hadn't felt like this since Han had been froze. She was not going to sitt still, worrying. She was going to get answers.  
  
  
  
When Legolas and Gimili fell asleep, she would escape, searching out the answeres she needed. The trouble was that Legolas did not seem to ever fall asleep. He was just sitting there, staring blanckly at her. Gimili had been sleeping for some time now. His snoring reminded her of Han. It had been driving her mad to sleep in the room next to him, but when time had passed, she'd gotten used to it. While he was gone, frozen in carbonite, she could hardly sleep at all. Nor did she want to. Every night, she woke up, crying. She had lost Han to the carbonite over and over again. Every time she fell asleep. Luckely,the nightmares had vanished at some point after Hans returne.  
  
  
  
Where was he now? Where was Luke? Luke had been so distant latly. It started right after Cloud City. Somehow, that fight with Vader had affected him badly. He acted like he was ashamed of something, and at the same time, afraid. Even now, he showed something of the distance, but after his trip to Dagobah, he'd been distant in another kind of way. Leia knew his master Yoda, had died, but there was more to Luke then that. Sometimes, Leia spotted him staring at her with both sadness and love in his eyes. She knew he cared about her, and she cared about him to, and it was tearing her to pieces to see him like this. He was hiding something, and he was hiding it well.  
  
  
  
She tried to stay awake, but she knew she was fighting a losing battle. So much had happened, and it had drained her from all the energy she might have had. On top of that, she couldn't help but feel relaxed by Gimili's snoring. But Leia would not stop fighting, even if she knew she would lose.  
  
  
  
"Where am I?" Leia thought. She was standing in the middle of a forest. Suddenly a sound made the blood in her veins freeze. The harsh sound of breathing of a respirator. She knew that sound.  
  
//Darth Vader!//  
  
She wanted to run, but her legs would not carry her. It felt like her feet's was frozen into a block of carbonit.  
  
The sound drew closer, and suddenly he was standing right in front of her.  
  
The sun was setting , and the hills were bated in blood. Vader, shading the blood of the sky, making it seam more horrible than ever. He was laughing a cold, evil laugh.  
  
  
  
"Looks like your going to lose your beloved smuggler, Princess." Vader said, making Leia feel chills running down her spine. He moved to the right, and as he pulled his cape, a shape on the ground unfolded. I was a man. Blood was streaming from a cut above his eye and his mouth. His face was covered in bruises, his hands and feet's was tied, and his clothes were damaged. He fought hard to breath, but he seamed unconscious. She instantly knew who it was, but she wouldn't admit it. This wasn't supposed to happen. She just got him back, and now he was taken away, once again. She tried to kneel down beside him, tried to say something, but she couldn't.  
  
The world started spinning, and she cried from the top of her lounges...  
  
  
  
Authors second note: I thought you needed a cliffhanger. Mwahaha... Inhale...Exhale... It is true. I am evil. I demand 5 reviews before I update. Feels good to write cliffs. Maybe I should do it more. What do ya think? BTW, sorry for writing such a short chapter. And yes, the man on the ground was Han Solo. I said "smuggler", didn't I? How can I do such horrible things to my favorite character? Easy, I'm evil, remember?  
  
What will happen to Luke and Linelien? Tune in next week! 


	7. Luke VII

Disclaimer: No, don't own, don't sue. All hail Lucas and Tolkien. Authors note: Sorry it took so long, but my parents think I spend WAY too much time on the comp, and they're probably right. The point is, I'm trying to write in secret and it doesn't work. And on top of that, Internet broke down. I had actually planned for Han and Luke to meat in this chapter, but I changed my mind. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, please review, or I wont bother to sneak of to the comp (Who am I kidding? I love writing this story, and you couldn't stop me if you wanted to! Still I might write more if you reviewed!) Thanks to all who reviewed, I love you guys... Special thanks to jedielf!  
  
******  
  
Leia was scared. Fear flooded from her, and Luke, touching the bond between them, felt it all. It was nothing but an echo, as if the fear was almost gone, and what he felt was delayed. No harm was done to her, and Luke knew that she feared not for herself. Had she been with Han, and something had happened to him? No, Han was not near her, and Luke could feel his Force signature, unharmed. Still, Leias mind was with him.  
  
She had calmed, and Luke could feel two creatures next to her. They were both humanoids, even if they were not of the same specie. He knew they would not hurt her. They were brave and would, without doubt, risk their life to save her. One of them did seam to find the princess a little annoying, but so had Han, and Luke knew Han would rather cut of his right hand than to let any harm come to her. Luke felt the same way, about both his friends. In fact, he had lost his right arm when trying to save them.  
  
Looking down on his robotic hand, he found technology amazing. If he hadn't been there while it was attached, he'd have trouble believing the fact that it was fake. Not many knew. Leia and Lando did, as both had seen his hand after the battle. So had arto and threepio, but the list ended there. Not even Han knew. Not because Luke didn't want him to know, but because he'd never seen a reason to tell. He had other, far darker secrets that no living person, except for Vader, and most likely the Emperor, knew. Leia should know, but no one else.  
  
The horse was tiring. It had been easy to ride, mostly because it resembled a tauntaun, except that when riding a horse, you didn't have to be worried of freezing to death. That was the problem about tauntauns. Even if it had been easy to ride, it hadn't been painless. He felt worse than after three of Yodas fighting lessons, and THAT had been bad. Silently Luke thought that the horse wasn't the only one needing a brake.  
  
Knowing where to go had not been a problem. The Force had guided him, and he knew he was heading the right way. Still, something felt wrong.  
  
Reaching a river Luke didn't know how to cross had been the perfect opportunity for the horse to get the rest it needed, before it collapsed. Or before Luke did.  
  
It was almost impossible to judge what time of the day it was, as the only growing here, tall, dark trees, shaded the sun. Some sunrays did manage to penetrate the web of twigs and leaf, but nothing more. The wood, or perhaps the entire planets surface, rested in twilight.  
  
Luke jumped of the horse, and then led it to the water. He was about to drink from the river as well, when he noticed that the horse refused to drink. The sight of the horse alarmed Luke. Maybe there was something wrong with the water? There was no need to risk anything, so he reached for the water bottle provided by the elves. After drinking his fill, helped the horse to some too. It drank greedily the water left in the bottle, before it laid down on the ground, resting. Luke, not finding this a bad idea, did the same.  
  
He tried to meditate. Once again, he touched his bond with Leia. She felt calm now, and the fear he had sensed earlier was gone. Reaching out with the Force, he tried to find Han. Han was closer than Leia, and neither he was alone. The person next to him was humanoid, but it was not a human, nor an elf. It was female, Luke sensed, and somehow, she amused Han. He didn't find her ridiculous, just amusing.  
  
Han knew he wasn't on Endor. How he'd found out, Luke wasn't sure, but he knew. Luke sensed that Han did not feel like move on. He didn't know where to go, or why. The female next to him seamed sure enough, but that didn't help Han. They were searching for Leia, Luke realised. Luke used all his might to penetrate Han's mind, not to read it, but to make him understand that Leia was out there, and that they would find her. It was not easy, as Han had a strong mind, but Luke was powerful, and he was able to do it.  
  
Knowing that both Leia and Han were safe had lifted a heavy weight of Luke's shoulders, and he allowed his mind to wander. Where was Linelien right now? Had it been right to leave her like that? He'd been so worried about his sister that he hadn't thought it over. What should he have done? Drag her along on some adventure of his? No, she'd be better back home where she belonged, he thought. But on the other hand, she had saved his life, and he had just left. "That was not the way of a Jedi," he chided himself. He had been going hard on himself since that day on Bespin, when he had discovered the truth of his heritage. He had hardly been able to face Leia after that. Now he knew. He was no longer HIS father. He was THEIR father, and in a way, it comforted Luke. He felt bad about it. No one deserved father like that, least of all Leia. So much had happened to her already, and she had lost so much. No matter how bad Luke felt about it, the fact that he wasn't alone in this was comforting, and Leia wouldn't reject him because of his father if he was her father as well? But what about Han? Vader had done so horrible things to him. Would he stay if he found out? If he left, that would mean that Luke would lose his best friend, and to be true, he didn't know if he would be able to handle it. He had already lost so many. Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, Ben, Yoda and Biggs. Biggs had been Luke's only true friend on Tatooine. The only one who never called him "Wormie" (A/N: Fact! Luke was teased as a boy, and everyone but Biggs called him wormie. If you don't believe me, check out http://www.starwars.com/databank/character/lukeskywalker/index.html) Biggs had been killed in the attack of the first Death Star. Luke didn't even dear think about how Leia would react if Han just packed his bags and left. She had been completely destroyed when Han destroyed when Han was lost. He had been able to sense her grief, her pain and loneliness. She had tried to hide it, but Luke knew that every night, she had dreaded sleep, and when she finally fell asleep, she would soon wake up, crying. And Luke knew it was his father's fault. He'd been ashamed, but most of all, he had been afraid. Afraid of someone finding out. Afraid of turning into his father. Even if Luke feared his father, he couldn't bring himself into hating him. He had felt the conflict in him, that day on Bespin. A conflict of good versus evil. Or perhaps Vader was manipulating him? Luke didn't believe that. He wouldn't. His father might be evil to the bone. He could be as could as the core of Hoth, and as ruthless as a rancor, but he was his father. He would always be, and Luke would not give up on him!  
  
There was so much going on, so much to do, and so many answers to be found, but nothing to be done now, no answers to be found here, and Luke was exhausted. He fell asleep on the ground, next to the horse. In his dreams, he was haunted by eyes. Beautiful emerald-green eyes, starring at him from under a hood.  
  
*********  
  
Authors second note: Oh no... What will happen next? What about Leia? What did she see? How could it be Han if she was in Gondor, and he was in the Shire? What about Linelien? How did Darth Vader end up there? Will our beloved trio ever meet again? What about Han and Elanor? Will Han abandon Leia if he finds out who her father is? Who is the father of Leias child? Wait a tick... Leia's not pregnant. Never mind. If you want the answers, tune in next week. NO, Luke is NOT madly in love with Linelien! Her eyes haunt him because he feels guilty about leaving her the way they did.  
  
Now please, if thou would be so kind as to review, it would bring me great pleasure... 


	8. Linelien IIX

Man of Stars  
  
Linelien. Disclaimer: George, Joanna and John owns. Not me. Authors note: Hope you like it. Please review! Puggy, I'm not sure if you're reading this, but if you are, then remember, I feel the same way about Han as you do. *Grins' Everybody, Puggy makes GREAT H/L stories, check them out!  
  
*******  
  
Linelien looked at the forest floor. She had returned to the spot where she had first encountered Luke, even if she had no idea why. Maybe to search out answers or just to see those wounds again. What kind of weapon could make such wounds. The first thing that came to her mind was the blade of a Balrog, but that was not possible. It looked like they where caused by a blade, but on the other hand, it didn't look like it at all. It looked like pure fire had inflicted it, but the shape of the wounds suggested that it was made by a blade. And the fact that the Jedi had seamed unarmed confused Linelien even more. She realized that the answers where hidden in the place she had left. In Thrandurils fortress. Only the stranger could give her the answers, and she needed them desperately!  
  
She graciously jumped onto her horse, and rode home, as fast as Kala, her horse, would carry her.  
  
She soon reached the fortress, and was met by her friend, Enkolf. They had know each other for centuries. Since the time Linelien started her life in Mirkwood. He was about to speak when Linelien blurted.  
  
"Tell me, where is the Jedi knight, for I much desire to speak with him.  
  
"He left, Linelien." Was Enkolfs answer. There was a hint of surprise in his voice.  
  
"How could you let him go? He is far too young to wander in the woods of Mirkwood. He is naught but a boy. Even for one of mankind, he is young." What had they done? Luke might be dead already.  
  
"Lord Thranduril knew his age, Linelien. Still, he found that the right thing was to let him leave. Do you doubt your Lords commands?" Enkolf knew Linelien would not argue on this. He had one more thing on his mind, though, that needed to be said.  
  
"He did not wish to leave without biding you farwell, but you were already gone, and none knew when you would return. The boy was obviously in haste. Something urged him to leave. I am sorry, but there were naught we could do to stop him. We are elves, Linelien. We do not interfere with mortals if we can help it. Remember that."  
  
"I care not. We are elves, that is so, but are we not supposed to be wise? I, for one, do not think it is wise to let a boy stride alone in Middle Earth, and I will track him down and follow by his side if needed, mortal or not." She responded furiously. She strode of, leaving a gaping Enkolf behind.  
  
She packed as quick as possible, only bringing what was much needed. Kala, her stout stallion, had no trouble carrying what she packed, and being the fastest horse in Mirkwood, she would soon find Luke.  
  
Tracking Lukes trail was easy. Lienlien had keen elven eyes, and she was used to hunt orcs and other foul creatures who entered this wood. To her great surprise, Luke had managed to find his way back to the path. Not many were able to do that. Elves rarely traveled this path, which made Lukes trail even easier to follow.  
  
Suddenly, Linelien remembered where this path ended. The river! If he drank from it, he would fall asleep, and wake with no memory at all. There were no cure, and no one knowing much about him, he would be forever lost. Linelien urged Kayla to hurry. She could not fail Luke too...  
  
Kala leaped at top speed, but time seamed to slow down for Linelien. Just a little faster, she urged. Just a little more speed... Then she spotted him.  
  
He was dozing on the ground, his cloak beneath him. Next to him, the river flowed. It reflected the sunrays reaching it,sparkling and dancing, as if mocking her failure.  
  
She ran over to Luke, then shacked him desperately, while crying his name.  
  
Two ice-blue eyes looked into her emerald green.  
  
*****************  
  
Addybaby:HP will return but not yet. The rest have to screw up for themselves, but they are quite good at that.  
  
Elena the Warrior: Really? I didn't know that.  
  
Authors second note: Couldn't just leave Linelien in Mirkwood, worrying about Luke, could I? That wouldn't be right. Besides, how would Luke be able to return the favout of saving his life? I live and write for reviews, so please leave one. *Author gets down on her knees and begs* REVIEW, and the chapters will come quicker!!! If you could read my lil'sis fic, Dream School, than that would have been nice. (it's on my bio.) 


End file.
